Love Chronicles: Minnow's Story
by Freedomspirit94
Summary: Follow the love story of Minnow: from first crushes, to first love, to true love, and all the drama that comes with it.
1. Allegiances

**_Thunderclan Members_**

**Leader**

Hailstar~ A huge pure white tom with icy blue eyes

**Deputy**

Rainfall~ A lean blue-gray tom with teal eyes

_App. Cougarpaw  
_

**Medicine Cat**

Rosecloud~ A fluffy chocolate brown she-cat with amber eyes

_App: Shrewpaw_

**Warriors**

Weedpelt~ A brown tabby tom with amber eyes

_App. Gorsepaw_

Maplefur~ A delicate calico she-cat with amber eyes

Featherstripe~ A fluffy silver tabby she-cat with thick black stripes and green eyes

_App. Dapplepaw_

Fawnstep~ A beautiful light brown she-cat with green eyes

Ravenflight~ A lithe jet black tom with green eyes

_App. Emberpaw_

Finchwing~ A golden she-cat with amber eyes

Frostleaf~ A white she-cat with grey eyes

_App._ _Amberpaw  
_

**Queens**

Fawnstep_ (Foster mother of Minnowkit)_

Maplefur _(Expecting)  
_

**Apprentices**

Dapplepaw~ A white she-cat with ginger and brown patches. Has green eyes

Gorsepaw~ A broad-shouldered solid grey tom with dark eyes that have strange hints of gold in them

Shrewpaw~ A small, dusty brown tom with amber eyes

Cougarpaw~ A smoky black tom with navy blue eyes

Amberpaw~ A bright ginger she-cat with green eyes

Emberpaw~ A bright ginger tom with a white chest and paws, and amber eyes

**Kits**

Minnowkit~ A slender silver she-cat with a delicate, angular face and sharp blue eyes. Faint gray spots speckle her pelt, and thick black bands wrap around the tip of her tail

_Father: Hailstar ; Mother: Larkcall (deceased)_


	2. Prologue

**A/N: **_**I'm sorta stuck on one of my other stories at the moment, and inspiration for this one just came to me today, so I decided to try out the idea. I'm planning for this story to go on for a couple of chapters, then I might write other stories in the chronicles. Obviously, they'll all be love stories =P  
**  
_**Disclaimer: _I don't own Warriors. No matter how cool it would be if I did_.**

* * *

The early days for Minnowkit were much like those of all kits – full of carefree happiness and joy out of simple things. Perhaps one day she would find a friend to play with and count herself among the luckiest of the clan; maybe another day she would find a small purple blossom and think the same thing.

True, Minnowkit did have reasons to feel sorrow. Her mother had died giving birth to her and her littermates – the little she-kit was the only one who survived. But she didn't often acknowledge these losses. She had never known any other way to live, and therefore didn't know that she had any reason to mourn. Besides, the gentle Fawnstep was a caring replacement.

Minnowkit _was _able to note with pride that her father was leader of Thunderclan. Hailstar, a stocky pure white tom, always made sure to check in on his only kin. Minnowkit loved him dearly and eagerly awaited the day when she could become just like him, as kits often do.

As for looks, Minnowkit was a slender silver she-cat with a delicate, angular face and sharp blue eyes. Faint gray spots speckled her pelt, and thick black bands wrapped around the tip of her tail.

Many cats mistakenly mistook her for being fragile. On the contrary, Minnowkit was friendly, energetic, and clumsy. It wasn't a surprise to the cats who knew her well when she tumbled tail over paws into a bramble thicket while trying to catch a butterfly, or skidded down a slope and ended up in a tangle of limbs.

Yes, Minnowkit's early days were like bright sunlight blazing down – they warmed her heart, but also left her blinded and unaware of the confusion that came with growing up. The heartbreak, the sorrow, the uncertainty...all would be discovered, in due time.

Of course, these feelings come in many forms: maybe in the death of a loved one, conflicting emotions about the morals of clan life, or doubt in the code or Starclan.

But sometimes, these emotions rise up over something that would seem to be much simpler than any afore mentioned – _love_, which in fact can be far more complex than anything else able to be felt.

Perhaps the greatest gift of life is the innocence of the young.

* * *

_**Like it, hate it, reviews are appreciated. More of Minnowkit's kit life will be in the next chapter.**_


	3. Chapter 1

**A/N: Thanks to the one reviewer =P I'm not sure how much longer I'm going to continue this for, but here's at least one more chapter  
**

* * *

"Minnowkit! Minnowkit, come back here." The softly scolding voice of Fawnstep followed the little bundle of fluff out into the sun-drenched camp. The small kitten romped across the clearing, ignoring her foster mother. Her short-furred pelt still managed to stick up in tufts, and her blue eyes were alive and bright despite the milky just-woken-up smell that clung to her.

It was a bright newleaf day. The trilling calls of birds among the oak trees seemed to promise good hunting after a harsh winter. A brisk breeze ruffled Minnowkit's silvery down fur and brought the scent of wildflowers and rich maple. She stared, trying to take it all in.

The young cat was three moons old, yet she had lived most of her life in the heavy-set cold of winter. Now, awed by the sights and smells of spring, she gave an excited little wiggle and scampered forward.

She swung her head around, looking for playmates, and didn't notice the solid wall of gray fur that suddenly intercepted her path. Crashing into it, she looked up into the startled dark eyes of Gorsepaw.

"Sorry, Minnowkit!" the broad-shouldered apprentice apologized, steadying her with his tail. "I didn't see you coming." A brief grin flitted across his expression. "Like usual."

Minnowkit sidled to the side, giving him space. "Hi, Gorsepaw." She chirped happily, blinking at her former denmate. The young tom had just been made an apprentice several weeks ago, and Minnowkit couldn't wait to join him.

"Didn't I hear Fawnstep calling for you?" Gorsepaw asked, prodding her with his forepaw. His eyes sparkled with amusement. "No." Minnowkit answered quickly, throwing a glance over her shoulder. Her tiny tail quivered. "I was looking for someone to play with." She added, giving him a pleading look.

Gorsepaw shook his head. "Sorry, Minnowkit." He chuckled. "I have to hunt for the elders. Why don't you go join Amberkit and Cougarkit over there?" he nodded towards a shaded part of the camp, near the entrance barrier.

Before the little kit could shift a single paw, a dainty light brown she-cat appeared from behind and scooped her up, dropping her at her paws. "Le-lemme go!" Minnowkit's muffled voice piped up. "Not until your fur is washed." Fawnstep mewed firmly.

Curling her tail around the squirming bundle, the older cat rasped her tongue across the kit's fur until it shone. The queen released her and Minnowkit pranced out of reach, waving her tail. "Can I go play _now_?" she whined. Fawnstep narrowed her eyes teasingly. "I suppose," she finally consented.

Minnowkit uttered a squeak and barreled away from Gorsepaw and Fawnstep. As she neared her two denmates, Amberkit looked up from the small mossball she had been batting about. "Hi, Minnowkit." The fiery ginger she-cat greeted. Cougarkit, a smoky black tom, gave a curt nod. Despite their cool demeanor, excitement shone from within the depths of their eyes.

"What's going on?" Minnowkit asked curiously. She was surprised to see that even Cougarkit was looking anxious. Usually the little tom-kit acted as if he couldn't care less about anything. Amberkit was the only one he talked to.

"Our apprentice ceremonies!" Amberkit burst out, quivering from ears to tail-tip. "They're today!" she squealed, and then closed her jaws with a snap. As if worried that some cat had heard her sound like a kit, she straightened up and tried to look more dignified.

"Really?" Minnowkit asked, feeling a stir of envy. Amberkit nodded. "Me, Cougarkit, and my brother." She mewed, her whiskers twitching uncontrollably.

"Lucky." Minnowkit sighed, and then felt guilty. She should be happy for her denmates. Amberkit gave her a sympathetic look. "You'll be an apprentice in three moons." She encouraged.

A sudden call from the High Rock distracted the three kits. They turned to see Hailstar perched on the boulder, calling for the clan to gather. Cougarkit and Amberkit exchanged thrilled glances before dashing away. They were joined by Amberkit's brother, Emberkit, whose fur was as bright as hers.

Minnowkit trotted after them, daydreaming about what her big day would be like. She settled down beside Fawnstep, watching her father closely. The sun was beginning to set, sending golden streaks of light across the floor of the camp. Far above the stone hollow, pink and purple clouds raced across the darkening sky.

The silver she-kit was suddenly distracted by the whispered purrs and softly uttered words of two warriors a few tail-lengths away. Weedpelt and Maplefur sat close together, heads bent close and tails intertwined.

Minnowkit nudged Fawnstep, poking her side repeatedly until the queen leaned down. "What is it?" she murmured. "I think Weedpelt and Maplefur are sick." The kit mewed worriedly. "They sound funny, and I don't think they can hold their heads up straight. Plus, Maplefur is awfully chubby, but there hasn't been a lot of prey to eat lately."

A purr rumbled in Fawnstep's chest. "They're in love, little one. Maplefur is expecting kits."

"…Love?" Minnowkit tested the word, watching as Weedpelt licked his mate's face. "Yuck." Minnowkit wrinkled her nose. "Who'd ever _want_ to get a bath?" she muttered. Fawnstep tapped her head lightly with her tail-tip. "You'll understand when you're older."

"But now that Maplefur is expecting kits, she'll have to move into the nursery, right? She won't be able to be a warrior anymore." Minnowkit frowned. "Not for a few moons." Fawnstep nodded. "But she'll be able to return to her duties once her kits are old enough." Minnowkit shook her head, unable to grasp the appeal. Her musings were interrupted as her father called out once more.

"Today, we celebrate the naming of three new apprentices." Hailstar announced, his tail and head held high. "Cougarkit, Amberkit, and Emberkit." The kits stepped forward as their respective names were called. "From this day on you will be known as Cougarpaw, Amberpaw, and Emberpaw."

Minnowkit zoned out as she was lost imagining her father one day pronouncing her name to the clan. "From this day you will be known as Minnowpaw…" she shook her head to clear it, trying to focus as each new apprentice was assigned a mentor.

Cougarpaw got Rainfall, a lean blue-gray tom who served as Thunderclan deputy. Frostleaf, a young warrior, now stood beside Amberpaw, and Emberpaw was all ready talking animatedly about training with a warrior named Ravenflight. They were soon joined their fellow apprentices, Gorsepaw, Shrewpaw, and Dapplepaw.

A warm nose nudged Minnowkit's ear. "Come, little one. Time for bed." The silver she-kit glanced up at Fawnstep and bit back a sigh as she followed the queen back to the nursery.

As she curled up in her nest, Minnowkit contemplated on her day. She couldn't wait until she was an apprentice herself. She imagined running through the forest, strong and agile, the lush green fronds of undergrowth flattening beneath her thrumming paws.

As she slowly drifted towards unconsciousness, the thought of Weedpelt and Maplefur drifted through her mind. _No. _She thought sleepily. _I'll never fall in love. _I'm_ not going to get stuck in the nursery. _She vowed. _I'll be the best apprentice and warrior that my clan has ever seen.  
_

_

* * *

_  
**Reviews would be appreciated! Chapter 3 will most likely feature her apprentice days, if I decide to continue**


	4. Chapter 2

Minnowkit was faintly attracted to Owlkit.

His clever blue eyes and sleek tawny fur were enough to draw the eye of any she-cat his age. It wasn't that he was big; rather, his quiet confidence and mischievous streak was subtly attractive in a way that no tom could mimic. The lone son of Maplefur and Weedpelt was three moons younger, but he held the air of a much older cat.

…Minnowkit was faintly obsessed with Owlkit.

But Minnowkit had vowed that she would never, ever_,_ fall in love. She was determined to stick to that promise, even if it meant denying herself the cat she saw as the love of her life.

Though quite honestly, love is unknown to those so young. It was a crush, more specifically, that made her heartbeat quicken whenever the young tom padded by.

Minnowkit had other things to occupy her thoughts, anyway. She had reached her sixth moon, and was eagerly anticipating the morning of her apprentice ceremony.

* * *

"It's your big day, huh?" A voice spoke from beside Minnowkit, ruffling her ear fur.

The half-grown she-cat squeaked and spun to face a grinning Gorsepaw. "Great Starclan, you nearly scared my fur off." She accused, trying to glare him into submission. The large tom's grin was replaced with a solemn expression. "I apologize." He mewed gravely.

Minnowkit studied his face. She almost would've bought the act, if not for a tell-tale flash of amusement in his eyes. Letting loose a mock hiss, the silver she-cat shoved him away.

"Hey, I onl-," Gorsepaw's words were cut off as a bundle of ginger fur shot beneath his nose. Owlkit came to a stop at Minnowkit's paws, looking up at her with his wide eyes. The young she-cat immediately tuned Gorsepaw out.

"You'll still come to the nursery and see me, right?" Owlkit prompted, blinking. "I mean, I won't be joining you for another three moons, so I probably won't see you around. And I know how much you'll miss me." The kit meowed seriously.

Minnowkit's paws tingled as a purr vibrated in her throat. "Of course, Owlkit. I couldn't stay away from you even if I tried." She teased. Owlkit flicked his tail. "Good." He nodded, and then trotted away.

Minnowkit watched him go in a daze. It wasn't until several minutes later that she remembered Gorsepaw had been next to her, but he wasn't in sight when she looked around for him.

* * *

"From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you shall be known as Minnowpaw."

These words, spoken proudly by her father, echoed within Minnowpaw's head. She felt dizzy with joy, and wondered, for the first time in her life, if her mother was watching her…if she was proud.

"Your mentor will be Finchwing. I trust she shall pass on all her skills to you." Minnowpaw stepped forward on trembling paws to touch noses with the young golden warrior. Finchwing's amber eyes glowed warmly.

As the clan broke up and pressed forward to offer their congratulations, Gorsepaw appeared by her side. "Well, little apprentice. Newbies get dibbs on cleaning out the elder's den. Whether they want to or not." He added.

She looked quickly at him in dread. He nudged her gently with his shoulder. "Hey, we all gotta do it at some point." Searching her gaze, he relented. "But you'll probably go out to see the borders with your mentor first."

A kitten-yowl floated to their ears from the nursery, where Owlkit sat calling his approval. Minnowpaw's ears grew warm, and she stared at the tom-kit long enough to catch Gorsepaw's attention.

"I don't know what you see in him." Her fellow apprentice muttered under his breath. Minnowpaw turned to him with a questioning look, but Finchwing suddenly slid between them. "Come on, Minnowpaw. I want to reach Windclan's border by sunhigh."

Minnowpaw mewed a quick farewell to Gorsepaw before trotting after her new mentor. Her gaze swung around the camp; the stone walls stretched high and the sunlight slanted downward to brush the sandy floor. Rosecloud and Shrewpaw sat on a rocky ledge, sorting herbs, while Rainfall and Featherstripe shared a vole in the shade below. She spotted the white-tipped tail of Hailstar slip into the nursery to visit Fawnstep on the other side of the clearing.

Warmed by the calm and organized clan life, Minnowpaw held her head high. They had almost reached the thorn barrier when a call interrupted from behind.

"Mind if we tag along?" A lean black warrior was bounding towards them alongside a young white she-cat. Emberpaw and Amberpaw scurried after them. "Frostleaf and I wish to bring our apprentices hunting, and I think it would be a good experience for Minnowpaw to watch."

Finchwing nodded. "Of course, Ravenflight. I was going to bring her along the borders, but there'll be plenty of prey along the way." With a flick of her tail, the golden she-cat continued out of camp.

Minnowpaw fell in between her denmates, excitement making her fur stand on end. "Congratulations, Minnowpaw!" Amberpaw whispered. "Now we can hunt together. Wait 'till you meet the other apprentices. Dapplepaw is really friendly." She chattered. "Unlike Cougarpaw, eh?" Emberpaw muttered in the silver she-cat's ear. Minnowpaw stifled a purr.

While they walked, Minnowpaw dutifully drank in every sight and sound. She wanted to imprint the forest in her mind, every rabbit burrow and moss-covered rock. Her spirits soared with delight as a cool breeze whisked by. She belonged out here – she always would. Not in some stuffy nursery. No tom could ever make her suffer that, not even Owlkit. The forest, with its whispering trees, hidden secrets, rustling undergrowth, and quiet life that thrived from the plants to the animals; where she would meet other clans on the borders to fight for her clan, and where she would hunt for them from the blazing heat of summer to the icy cold of winter - _this_ was where she was meant to be.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks to the second reviewer; as always, more are appreciated. **

**Next chapter will have more action in it**


End file.
